The Lost Soul and The Torn Savior
by kRieZt
Summary: Date Masamune menyelamatkan Shibata Katsuie di peperangan Honnoji. Mantan pengikut Oda Nobunaga itu ingin lepas dari belenggu gelapnya pemerintah Raja Iblis. Dia menginginkan petunjuk yang terang. Mampukah Masamune memenuhi keinginannya? Basara 4 scene, idea of the story is mine. OOC, typo, don't like don't read!
**The Lost Soul and The Torn Savior**

Main cast : Date Masamune, Shibata Katsuie, Katakura Kojuuro

Genre : Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : all characters belong to CAPCOM

Warning : storyline is mine, I don't own the characters!

* * *

Peperangan Honnoji…

Kekejaman Oda Nobunaga sebagai daimyo di Jepang membuat para daimyo lain ingin menggulingkan pemerintahannya. Mereka mengumpulkan kekuatan dan siap menyerang daimyo berdarah dingin itu dari segala arah. Negeri Jepang tidak bisa diperintah dengan kekerasan. Oda Nobunaga sudah banyak mengorbankan banyak orang demi memperbesar kekuasaannya. Demi mencegah kematian orang tak berdosa lainnya, serangan demi serangan mulai digencarkan.

Pertempuran sengit itu melibatkan banyak daimyo besar, salah satunya Date Masamune yang memimpin segelintir pasukan hebat dari Oshuu. Dia menggabungkan diri dengan pasukan Kai yang dipimpin oleh Sanada Yukimura. Daimyo bermata satu dan jenderal muda berjiwa harimau itu berhasil merangsek masuk ke bangunan utama kuil Honnoji. Ketika itu, mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang mereka anggap sebagai pemimpin sebuah pasukan. Sayangnya, pemuda tampan itu sudah kehilangan semua pasukannya. Wajah pucatnya tertunduk sedih, dia duduk di lantai yang kotor penuh darah, senjata pedang 2 sisinya tergeletak tak jauh dari tangannya yang terkulai lemah.

"Hey!" seru Masamune memanggilnya. Pemuda itu hanya menoleh. Mata hijaunya menatap Masamune. "Kau di pihak siapa? Mengapa kau tidak melarikan diri jika sudah kalah?"

"Di pihak siapa?" balas pemuda itu dingin. Dia lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah aula kuil dan melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu di pihak siapa…"

"Jika dilihat dari pakaianmu, kau adalah pemimpin pasukan," kata Yukimura. "Jika kau hendak melawan Oda Nobunaga, ikutlah bersama kami."

Pemuda berambut pendek itu lalu beringsut dan berdiri. Dia mengangkat senjatanya dan diarahkan kepada Masamune dan Yukimura. Sorot matanya dingin dan tajam. Dia memandang kedua pemuda di depannya bergantian. Dia berkata, "Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kebebasan. Aku tidak mengharapkan apa pun kecuali kebebasan dan petunjuk yang terang."

"Kau bicara apa, hah?" tanya Masamune sedikit kehilangan kesabaran. "Jawab yang jelas! Kau ini siapa? Kau berada di pihak siapa? Jika kau berada di pihak Iblis Tua itu, kami akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

"Hey, Masamune-dono. Jangan terburu-buru! Biarkan dia menjelaskan posisinya dulu," tukas Yukimura cepat.

Pemuda itu lalu menunduk dan memandang senjatanya di tangan kanannya. Tatapan matanya mulai meredup dan dia berkata, "Aku telah mengkhianati Nobunaga-sama. Meski aku telah diampuni, kebahagiaanku direnggut satu per satu. Aku kehilangan banyak hal yang berharga dalam hidupku."

"Itulah sebabnya kau menginginkan kebebasan dan petunjuk yang terang," kata Yukimura.

"Jadi kau berada di bawah pimpinan Iblis Tua itu rupanya," kata Masamune. Naga Bermata satu itu menyarungkan pedangnya. Dia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan berkata, "Siapa namamu?"

"Shibata Katsuie," jawab pemuda itu.

"Katsuie, ikutlah denganku."

"Apa?"

"Ikutlah berperang denganku. Kita akan menggulingkan Iblis Tua itu dari tahtanya."

"Benar! Ikutlah dengan kami!" sambung Yukimura bersemangat. "Masamune-dono adalah pemimpin hebat. Aku menggabungkan pasukanku bersamanya demi menggulingkan pemerintahan Raja Iblis itu."

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin melawannya! Dia terlalu kuat! Dia…dia…!"

DUAR!

Belum sempat Katsuie meneruskan kata-katanya, sebuah ledakan terjadi dari dalam kuil. Disusul kemudian masuknya pasukan Oda yang membawa senapan laras panjang dan mulai menembaki siapa saja yang berada di dalam kuil. Masamune menarik tangan Katsuie untuk berlindung di balik sebuah pilar. Yukimura pun ikut berlindung ke pilar lain di kuil ini. Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua pengawal pribadi Masamune dan Yukimura, yaitu Katakura Kojuuro dan Sarutobi Sasuke datang membawa bala bantuan untuk tuan mereka.

"Masamune-sama! Apakah Anda terluka?" tanya Kojuuro ketika sudah bertemu dengan tuannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kita tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini," jawab Masamune tersengal.

"Siapa laki-laki ini, Tuanku?"

"Namanya Katsuie. Aku akan menyelamatkannya. Dia pengikut Iblis Tua itu."

"Anda tidak boleh menarik seseorang dari pihak musuh untuk dijadikan pengikut, Masamune-sama!"

Pembicaraan mereka pun terhenti karena ledakan susulan terjadi kembali. Atap kuil besar ini mulai gemetar akan runtuh. Oda Nobunaga didampingi Akechi Mitsuhide dan pasukannya masuk dan menemui orang-orang di dalam kuil yang akan menyerangnya. Pedang besarnya dipanggul, pistol laras panjangnya diacungkan ke arah musuh. Mitsuhide lalu mengeluarkan perintah untuk melepas tembakan. Masamune menarik tangan Katsuie dan membawanya keluar dari kuil, diikuti oleh Yukimura, Kojuuro, dan Sasuke. Mereka berlari menghindari serangan pasukan Oda sampai ke hutan.

Masamune tidak sedikit pun melepaskan tangan Katsuie, berharap mereka bisa lolos dari pengejaran. Suara tembakan dari belakang mereka mulai terdengar mendekat, Masamune berbelok di sebuah pohon besar dan berlindung bersama Katsuie. Selagi dia mengatur nafasnya, dia berkata, "Shit! Aku paling tidak suka bersembunyi. Aku bisa bertarung melawan mereka semua."

"Tapi mereka banyak sekali," kata Katsuie tersengal.

"I don't care! Pedang-pedangku akan menebas siapa saja yang menghalangi jalanku. Berperanglah denganku atau kita akan mati di sini, Katsuie!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Katsuie, Masamune langsung mengajaknya berhadapan dengan pasukan Oda yang sudah mengepung mereka sekarang. Masamune mengeluarkan 6 pedangnya dan menebas siapa saja yang menjadi lawannya. Dia tidak terlihat gentar sedikit pun menghadapi musuh yang sangat banyak. Sementara itu, Katsuie dipenuhi keraguan melawan musuhnya. Dia tidak bersemangat mengayun senjatanya. Dia mendadak kehilangan kekuatan. 2 orang pasukan Oda berhasil melumpuhkannya dan dia pun terkapar tak berdaya di tanah.

"Shibata-dono!" dari sisi lain, Yukimura datang dan menghalangi pasukan Oda yang akan membunuh Katsuie. 1 tombak besarnya ditancap tidak jauh dari kepala laki-laki berbaju hijau itu. "Masamune-dono!" panggil Yukimura kepada Masamune yang sedang bertarung tidak jauh dari mereka. "Shibata-dono tidak bisa berperang lagi. Lihatlah! Dia enggan mengangkat senjatanya!"

"Katsuie, you dickhead!" mendengar kata-kata jenderal dari Kai itu, Masamune mendadak naik darah. Dia mencoba menerobos pasukan Oda di sekeliling Yukimura dan Katsuie. Setelah memukul mundur beberapa orang, Masamune dengan cepat menarik tangan Katsuie dan mengajaknya berlari menjauh dari musuh. Pedang Masamune terhunus siaga, bersiap menyerang pasukan Oda yang menghalangi jalannya. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, Masamune mengajaknya bersembunyi di balik batu sangat besar. Sebelum Katsuie protes, dia memukul kepala pemuda berkulit pucat itu dengan gagang pedangnya dan berkata, "Buka matamu, Katsuie!"

Katsuie merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Pelindung kepalanya sedikit rusak terkena pukulan keras Naga Bermata Satu itu. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah Masamune. Keraguan dan ketakutan itu menguasainya.

"Aku yakin kau adalah seorang prajurit. Kau sudah pernah memimpin pasukan di bawah perintah Iblis Tua itu. Peperangan sebesar apa pun pernah kau lalui. Lalu mengapa sekarang kau jadi kehilangan semangat begini? Tunjukan padaku kehebatanmu, Shibata Katsuie!" seru Masamune.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?!" balas Katsuie memprotesnya.

"Angkat senjatamu! Lawan siapa saja yang menghadangmu! Kau tidak perlu takut! Kau punya aku sebagai kekuatanmu!"

"Tetapi aku tidak ingin menyusahkan—"

Sekali lagi Masamune memukul kepalanya. Naga Bermata Satu itu lalu memegang kedua sisi wajah Katsuie dan memaksanya menatap lurus ke mata kelabunya. Masamune melanjutkan, "Listen to me, bowl-head! Aku, pemimpin besar Oshuu, akan menjadi orang nomer 1 di Jepang. Aku akan membebaskan semua orang dari rasa takut. Semua orang! Tanpa terkecuali, termasuk kau! Kau menginginkan kebebasan? Kau menginginkan petunjuk yang terang? Akulah yang akan memberikan semua itu padamu!"

Mulut Katsuie membuka dan menutup, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Dia kehilangan kata-kata setelah mendengar yang diucapkan oleh laki-laki berambut cokelat gelap ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat tangannya kemudian ditarik dan disuruh mecengkeram leher Masamune. Daimyo Oshuu itu meneruskan, "Kepalaku ini akan menjadi jaminan keselamatanmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati di sini!"

Di kalimat terakhir Masamune, pemuda bermata hijau itu menahan nafasnya. Dadanya terasa mau pecah, segenap emosi berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. "Date-shi…" gumamnya menahan gemetar menahan tangis. Mata hijau gelapnya sedikit berair. Secercah harapan muncul dan menyemangatinya. Dia ingin mempercayai Masamune. Dia ingin berada di samping laki-laki bermata satu ini.

"Date-shi! Date-shi!" serunya, dan kali ini dia benar-benar mengeluarkan perasaannya. Air mata itu tidak lagi bisa dibendung.

Masamune mendengus tertawa dan berkata, "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Katsuie. Panggil aku 'Hitto'. Sebagaimana semua orang di Oshuu memanggilku."

"Hitto…Hitto!"

"Masamune-sama!" di tengah suasana penuh emosi itu, Kojuuro datang mengendarai seekor kuda dan menghalau musuh yang hampir berhasil menyerang Masamune dan Katsuie. Pria dengan pedang di tangan kirinya itu melompat turun dari kuda dan menghampiri tuannya. Dia berlutut dan berkata, "Maafkan saya datang terlambat. Tapi saya ingin Anda dan Shibata-kun pergi sekarang juga ke Oshuu."

"Apa katamu? Peperangan belum selesai, Kojuuro!" sanggah Masamune.

"Saya mohon, pergilah. Anda harus menyelamatkan diri sekarang juga. Masa depan Oshuu ada di tangan Anda. Biar saya dan anak buah Anda yang menangani segala hal di sini."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di peperangan! Aku akan ikut berperang!"

"Mohon maaf, Tuanku. Kali ini saya harus memaksa Anda untuk pulang ke Oshuu. Saya akan membawa bendera Oda sebagai tanda kemenangan untuk Anda."

Giliran Masamune yang dikuasai keraguan. Dia masih ingin berperang. Tenaganya masih banyak. Dia masih sanggup mengayun pedang-pedangnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Perintah Anda, Masamune-sama," kata Kojuuro sambil membungkuk dan memohon.

Naga Bermata Satu itu menoleh kepada Katsuie yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap. Dia tidak bisa berpikir lama-lama. Kojuuro menanti perintahnya. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk membuang segenap keraguannya dan menyetujui permohonan Mata Kanannya. Masamune menyarungkan pedangnya kemudian berdiri. Dia berkata, "Baiklah, Kojuuro. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu. Bawa bendera Oda sebagai tanda kemenangan kita!"

"Hai'!" Mata Kanan Naga itu lalu memohon diri dan melaksanakan tugasnya.

Masamune berlari mengambil kuda yang tadi dikendarai Kojuuro. Dia melompat naik dan berkata kepada Katsuie, "Ayo cepat naik, Katsuie!"

"Date-shi, tapi—"

"Apa lagi sih? Sudah jangan banyak protes! Ayo naik!" potong Masamune kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

Uluran tangan Masamune sejenak didiamkan oleh Katsuie. Tetapi karena dia tidak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya dia setuju untuk melompat naik ke kuda. Dia duduk di belakang laki-laki bermata cokelat itu dan berpegangan erat pada pinggangnya.

"Jangan lepaskan peganganmu dariku, Katsuie. Karena kita akan melaju secepat angin! Hyah!" setelah Masamune menghentakkan kaki di perut kudanya, mereka mulai bergerak meninggalkan arena perang. Masamune adalah pengendara kuda yang sangat handal. Meski kuda ini bukan miliknya, dia tidak kesulitan untuk mengendalikannya. Kedua tangannya sangat terampil memegang tali kendalinya. Kuda berwarna cokelat itu berlari cepat menyusuri hutan yang sangat luas.

"Hey, Katsuie!" kata Masamune. Derap cepat kaki kudanya sedikit menenggelamkan suaranya sehingga dia harus berbicara sedikit lebih keras. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka melihat matamu!"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mataku?" tanya Katsuie, juga ikut mengeraskan suaranya.

"Karena sorot matamu itu sama dengan mata kananku sebelum kemudian kucungkil keluar dari rongganya."

"Kau mencungkil matamu sendiri? Kenapa?"

"Waktu kecil, aku terkena penyakit cacar yang menyerang mata kananku. Keluargaku menghina penampilanku yang menjadi buruk saat itu. Karena mereka tidak berhenti berbicara keburukanku, akhirnya aku mencungkil mata kananku!"

"Karena itukah kau hanya mempunyai 1 mata sekarang? Bukankah itu menyiksamu?"

"Aku membuang masa laluku dengan membuang mata kananku. Aku bergerak maju ke masa depan dengan 1 mata kiriku yang sangat kupercaya. Mata kananku tidak akan kembali, sebagaimana masa laluku tidak akan kubawa ke masa sekarang dan masa depanku."

"Membuang…masa lalu…"

Katsuie terdiam mendengar cerita singkat Masamune tentang masa lalunya. Sebuah pelajaran sederhana yang didengarnya barusan sedikit menyetuh hatinya. Masamune mempunyai masa lalu yang lebih kelam darinya. Di usia yang sangat muda, dia dikucilkan dari keluarganya. Dia mencungkil sendiri matanya karena tidak tahan dengan omongan buruk di belakang punggungnya. Dia berjuang menjadi pemimpin hebat di Oshuu, tidak peduli bagaimana lelahnya menjalani hidup hanya dengan 1 matanya.

"Hey, Katsuie! Kau percaya pada masa depanmu?" tanya Masamune kemudian memecah keheningan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Katsuie tidak mengerti.

"Karena aku percaya pada masa depanku."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bahkan aku tidak pernah memikirkan masa depanku," jawab Katsuie lesu.

"Aku bisa janjikan masa depan yang cerah untukmu ketika kita sudah tiba di Oshuu. Namun sebelumnya, aku ingin tanya padamu. Apakah kau percaya padaku?"

Sejenak Katsuie terdiam. Dia mendengar Masamune melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli kau akan percaya atau tidak. Karena aku akan tetap membawamu pulang ke Oshuu."

"Mengapa kau ingin menyelamatkanku, Date-shi?"

"Siapa bilang aku ingin menyelamatkanmu, bowl head? Aku hanya ingin membantumu menemukan masa depanmu! Aku yakin hidupmu akan lebih baik jika berada di Oshuu. Dengan aku sebagai pemimpin, kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Sudah kubilang, bukan? Bahwa nyawaku adalah jaminan keselamatanmu."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mau mengorbankan nyawamu yang begitu berharga hanya untuk menjamin kehidupan seseorang yang tidak berguna macam aku?"

Masamune tertawa kencang dan berkata, "Kau akan lebih tidak berguna jika kau meneruskan hidupmu di bawah perintah Iblis Tua itu, Katsuie! Dia itu bisa apa, hah? Bunuh orang paling jago! Tapi dia tidak bisa melindungi siapa pun orang di sekitarnya!"

"Date-shi…"

"Aku tidak pernah memilih-milih orang. Jika dia butuh perlindungan, tidak peduli apa latar belakangnya, akan kulindungi."

Meski Katsuie tidak bisa melihat wajah Masamune, tetapi dia yakin sekali Masamune sedang tersenyum lebar penuh bangga sekarang. Katsuie tidak pernah bertemu orang seperti ini sebelumnya. Semasa dia mengabdi kepada Oda Nobunaga, hidupnya hanya untuk menuruti perintah. Jika dia melawan, dia akan dihukum seberat-beratnya. Dia sudah pernah mencoba mengkhianatinya, namun Raja Iblis itu mengampuninya. Kini dia mengkhianatinya lagi dan sudah memantapkan diri untuk tidak lagi kembali kepadanya. Orang yang duduk di depannya sekarang, yang sedang mengendarai kuda bersamanya, adalah orang yang siap melakukan apa pun untuk menjamin kehidupannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak akan mempercayainya?

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mempercayaiku, Katsuie?" tanya Masamune sekali lagi.

"Hai'! Aku mempercayaimu, Date-shi!" jawab Katsuie tegas.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Hai'! Hitto—"

DUAR!

Sebuah ledakan terjadi dari arah belakang menoleh dan melihat kira-kira 10 orang prajurit Oda yang berhasil mengejar mereka. "Shit!" gerutunya sambil menghunus pedangnya. Dia berkata, "Katsuie! Aku akan turun dan menghalau mereka. Kau teruskan perjalanan sampai ke pinggiran hutan. Cari tempat yang aman untuk berlindung dan tunggu aku kembali!"

"Tapi mereka cukup banyak! Kau tidak bisa—"

"Aku akan segera menyusulmu!" potong Masamune buru-buru. "Kau percaya padaku kan? Maka itu, serahkan semuanya padaku, Katsuie!"

"Hitto—!"

"Tetaplah hidup! Ini perintah dariku, mengerti? I'll be back!"

Masamune tidak lagi mendengar apa pun yang dikatakan Katsuie. Dia langsung melompat turun dari kuda dan menghalau pasukan Oda. Sementara itu Katsuie masih tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Masamune. Tangannya gemetar memegang tali kendali kuda. Dia bergerak semakin jauh. Dia bisa mendengar lantangnya suara Masamune ketika sedang bertarung melawan pasukan Oda. Meski Masamune mengatakan sanggup menangani semuanya sendirian, lalu siapa yang akan mengantarnya keluar dari hutan? Pengawal pribadinya mungkin masih berada di kuil Honnoji, tidak akan mungkin cepat menyusulnya. Cahaya matahari dari pinggir hutan semakin terlihat, sebentar lagi dia akan keluar.

"Date-shi…bukan! Hitto!" entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, Katsuie tiba-tiba memutar haluan kudanya dan kembali kepada Masamune. Dia mengangkat senjatanya dan bersiap menyerang. Dia sudah bertekad akan membantu Masamune berperang. Dia menepis jauh-jauh perasaan ragu dan takutnya. Dia menghentakkan kaki di perut kuda untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hitto!" serunya ketika dia sudah melihat sosok Masamune yang dikepung oleh pasukan Oda.

"Katsuie! Apa yang—"

Dengan segenap keyakinannya, Katsuie melompat dari kuda dan bersiap menyerang. Senjatanya terhunus siaga, dan…

STAB!

Belum sempat kedua kaki Katsuie mendarat di tanah, sepucuk anak panah melesat dan menancap tepat di lehernya. Dia jatuh tersungkur dan memuntahkan darah cukup banyak. Tubuhnya terlentang, satu tangannya mencoba mengeluarkan anak panah yang menancap di leher.

"Oh tidak, Katsuie!" Masamune yang mengetahui hal ini langsung membuka jalan menghampirinya. "Persetan dengan kalian semua!" Naga Bermata Satu itu menghunus 6 pedangnya dan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya. Dia menyerang tanpa ampun, hingga menyisakan dirinya seorang, berdiri tegak di atas kakinya. Nafasnya tersengal karena lelah dan menahan marah. Dia membuang 6 pedangnya dan buru-buru menghampiri Katsuie yang sudah terkapar lemah di tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, you idiot?!" tukasnya marah. Dengan hati-hati, Masamune mengeluarkan anak panah dari leher Katsuie. Setelah lepas, Katsuie batuk dan memuntahkan darah cukup banyak. Masamune menepuk pipi Katsuie yang hampir terasa dingin. Dia berkata dengan nada yang sangat cemas, "Buka matamu! Lihat sini, lihat aku! Katsuie!"

Katsuie tersedak dan terbatuk berat saat hendak menjawab, "Oh, Hitto…Hitto…"

"Kau tidak dengar perintahku, hah? Cari tempat aman untuk berlindung di luar huan dan tunggu aku kembali! Lalu kenapa kau nekad menyusulku, Katsuie?!"

"Maafkan aku…sungguh, aku hanya ingin membantumu…"

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku sanggup melawan mereka seorang diri! Aku ini orang yang kuat! Aku pernah bilang kalau aku akan menjadi kekuatanmu, ingat?"

"Aku minta maaf, Hitto...uhuk!" Katsuie sekali lagi tersedak dan memuntahkan darah sampai mengenai pakaian Masamune.

"Sudah diam, jangan bicara lagi. Kita akan pulang ke Oshuu sekarang. Maka itu, bertahanlah!"

"Rasanya tidak bisa. Uukh…! Tinggalkan aku, Hitto. Selamatkan dirimu sekarang juga."

"Kau tidak boleh mati! Kau ingat bahwa aku telah menjamin keselamatanmu dengan nyawaku? Bertahanlah! Kau akan hidup bersamaku di Oshuu!"

Katsuie mencoba tersenyum dalam kondisi sekaratnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan hendak menyentuh pipi Masamune yang kotor terkena darah dan tanah. Dia berkata lirih, "Kau baik sekali, Hitto. Kau sungguh murah hati."

"Sudah jangan bicara lagi! Diamlah, Katsuie!"

"Aku telah mendapatkan kebebasanku. Aku telah menemukan cahayaku. Semuanya darimu, Hitto. Aku sungguh berterima kasih…"

"Aku bahkan belum melakukan apa pun untukmu. Jangan bilang begitu! Sudah diam saja!"

Nafas Katsuie sudah mulai terputus-putus. Tangan Katsuie yang memegang pipi Masamune kini turun mencengkeram kerah baju birunya. Dia menarik dekat wajah Masamune dan berkata untuk terakhir kalinya, "Matamu…indah sekali…"

"Tunggu dulu, Katsuie! Jangan—"

"Date…Masamune…berbahagialah…"

Cengkeraman tangan Katsuie mulai mengendur. Masamune menangkap tangannya sebelum jatuh. Digenggamnya erat di dekat dada. Dirasakan tangan itu semakin dingin dan menusuk sampai ke tulangnya. Dada pemuda berkulit pucat itu tidak lagi naik turun mengikuti nafasnya. Kedua matanya masih terbuka sedikit. Jiwa yang kesepian itu kini telah meninggalkan raganya yang dingin dan berlumuran darah. Kedua tangan Masamune gemetar mendekap tubuh Katsuie, mengikuti perasaan dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa lagi dibendung.

"Berbahagia…katamu? Apa menurutmu aku bahagia sekarang, hah?! Kenapa, Katsuie?! Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan aku?!" ucap Masamune disela amarah dan tangisnya yang membaur dalam keringat dan air matanya. Dia masih ingin memperjuangkan 1 nyawa yang sangat berharga dalam genggaman tangannya. Dia ingin menghujat siapa pun termasuk Yang Maha Kuasa karena telah mengambil Katsuie darinya. Dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang penyelamat.

Untuk apa dia memegang gelar pemimpin nomer 1 di Jepang kalau masih tidak bisa menyelamatkan 1 nyawa manusia?

"Katsuie!" seru Masamune sekali lagi. Ketika dia hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dari jauh dia mendengar suara terompet dan genderang perang dibunyikan. Dia bergumam lirih, "Apa? Perang telah usai? Siapa yang menang? Siapa—"

"Masamune-sama!" tepat saat itu, Kojuuro berlari menghampiri tuannya. Dia membawa bendera Oda di tangan kirinya.

"Masamune-dono! Kita menang! Pasukan kita berhasil menumpas pasukan Oda!" Yukimura juga datang bersama Sasuke menghampiri Masamune dengan perasaan riang gembira.

"Whoa, Sanada-danna! Bicaranya nanti saja…" kata Sasuke mencegah Yukimura mendekati Masamune yang sedang duduk berlutut dan menekuk wajahnya.

Kojuuro memberi isyarat kepada Yukimura dan Sasuke untuk pergi lebih dulu. Dia lalu berlutut di belakang tuannya. Satu tangan mendekap tubuhnya dan satu tangan lagi menutup matanya. Dia berkata, "Mari kita pulang, Masamune-sama."

"Lepaskan, Kojuuro," balas Masamune lirih.

"Oda Nobunaga telah tewas di peperangan. Saya telah membawa benderanya sebagai tanda kemenangan kita. Pasukan Oda memilih melakukan seppuku dan hendak membakar Honnoji beserta hutan ini. Kita harus pergi sekarang. Jika tidak—"

"Sudah kubilang lepaskan aku, Kojuuro! Kau tidak dengar aku, hah?!" kali ini Masamune mulai memberontak. Namun Kojuuro tetap mendekapnya erat, tidak sedikit pun memberikan ruang kepadanya untuk bergerak. Pria itu berkata, "Saya akan mendengarkan cerita Anda setelah kita tiba di Oshuu, Masamune-sama. Bagilah beban itu dengan saya, supaya Anda merasa lebih baik!"

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Katsuie di sini! Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya! Nyawaku…nyawaku adalah jaminannya!"

"Saya mohon dengan sangat, ikutlah dengan saya pulang ke Oshuu, Tuanku. Sebentar lagi hutan ini akan dilalap api."

"Aku akan memenggal kepalaku di sini! Berikan pedangmu. Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri untuk membayar kesalahanku!"

"Tidak, Masamune-sama! Kita pulang!"

"Lepaskan aku, Kojuuro! Katsuie! Huaaaaaaaa~!"

Tidak ingin berdebat banyak dengan tuannya, Kojuuro secepat mungkin membuka jaket kulitnya dan dipakai untuk mengerudungi kepala Masamune. Dia mengangkat tubuh Masamune dan di panggul di pundaknya. Dia berlari secepat mungkin sebelum kebakaran besar melanda hutan ini. Yukimura dan Sasuke telah menemukan jalan pintas ke luar hutan. Tanpa ragu, dia pun mengikuti mereka.

Sebisa mungkin dia tidak menghiraukan amarah tuannya. Dia tahu betul apa yang dirasakan oleh Masamune sekarang. Bukan kemarahan, melainkan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Hatinya ditambah hancur berkeping-keping mendengar tuannya hendak bunuh diri. Jika dia tidak cepat datang kemari, mungkin yang dilihatnya kemudian hanya jasad tuannya yang tidak lagi mempunyai kepala.

Di pinggir hutan, Kojuuro berhenti berlari. Dia berhenti demi mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Tubuh Masamune diturunkan dan disandarkan pada batang pohon besar. Jaketnya masih mengerudungi kepala laki-laki bermata satu itu. Dia sempat membuang 2 pedangnya jauh-jauh sebelum kemudian berbicara dengan Masamune. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahu tuannya dengan erat, mencegahnya memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku, Kojuuro—"

"Masamune-sama!" bentak Kojuuro sebelum tuannya berbicara lebih banyak. Biarlah setelah ini dia dimarahi habis-habisan, yang penting Masamune bisa tenang dibawa pulang ke Oshuu. "Kita akan pulang ke Oshuu sekarang. Tenangkan diri Anda sekarang, jangan buat pasukan Anda panik melihat Anda seperti ini."

"Aku tidak bisa melindunginya, Kojuuro! Aku tidak bisa melindungi Katsuie! Dia…dia mati di tangan pasukan Oda!" raung Masamune.

"Saya mengerti bahwa itulah yang menyebabkan Anda sedih dan kecewa seperti ini. Maafkan saya karena tidak berada di dekat Anda saat mengalami masa sulit itu."

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku, Kojuuro! Aku akan menjadi raja, akan menjadi pelindung siapa saja di negeriku! Jika 1 nyawa tidak bisa kuperjuangkan, apa aku pantas disebut Raja? Apa aku layak disebut juru selamat?! Hah?! Jawab aku, Kojuuro!"

Kojuuro dengan cepat merengkuh tuannya dalam dekap tangannya. Dirasakan tubuh Masamune terguncang. Dia berkata, "Tuanku, Masamune-sama. Jika Anda ingin menyalahkan orang atas kejadian ini, maka sayalah orangnya! Saya telah menyuruh Anda menarik diri lebih dulu ke Oshuu bersama Shibata-kun. Saya tidak memikirkan keselamatan Anda. Seharusnya, saya berada di sana melindungi Anda berdua sampai pulang ke Oshuu. Hukumlah saya karena tidak berada di dekat Anda saat itu, Masamune-sama!"

"Aku sudah menjamin kepalaku untuk keselamatan Katsuie! Kau tidak bersalah karena kau melaksanakan perintahku, Kojuuro. Aku…akulah yang seharusnya…uuurgh!" balas Masamune. Suaranya gemetar menahan marah dan tangis.

"Saya sudah bersumpah mempertaruhkan jiwa dan raga saya demi menjauhkan Anda dari perasaan sedih dan kecewa. Saya sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Anda sekarang. Saya sungguh menyesal! Tetapi saya mohon, berhentilah menghukum diri Anda seperti ini, Masamune-sama! Penggallah kepala saya sebagai bayaran kekecewaan Anda! Saya ikhlas menukar nyawa ini demi membebaskan Anda dari perasaan bersalah itu!"

Di balik jaket kulit Kojuuro yang mengerudungi kepalanya, Naga Biru Azure itu tiba-tiba meraung kencang. Suara menggema di seluruh penjuru hutan, sampai menggetarkan langit kelabu di atasnya. Segala perasaan itu membaur dalam tetesan keringat dan air mata. Masamune mengeluarkan segala beban pikiran dan hatinya dalam satu jeritan panjang. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di sisi badannya. Dadanya terasa mau pecah, seperti bendungan yang tak bisa menahan debit air di dalamnya.

Keinginannya menyelamatkan 1 nyawa itu pupus sudah…

Jiwa yang hilang itu telah menemukan jalannya, tinggal bagaimana dia membenahi hatinya yang hancur berantakan…

Kekecewaan itu…

Penyesalan itu…

1000 nyawa prajurit Oda tidak akan bisa membayarnya…

Sementara itu, Mata Kanan Naga yang tengah mendekap tuannya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menenangkannya. Dia tidak peduli suara raungan Naga Bermata Satu itu memekakan telinganya. Apa pun akan dilakukannya, apa pun akan dilaluinya, bahkan jika dia harus bertukar nyawa sekali pun demi melihat Masamune kembali tenang seperti sediakala. Masamune sudah pernah merasakan kehilangan yang amat berat dalam hidupnya. Sekali itu terjadi, ke depannya tidak boleh lagi terjadi.

"Katakan padaku, Kojuuro," ucap Masamune lirih. Dia sempat terdiam sejenak mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal setelah menjerit kencang. Perlahan ketenangan itu mulai merasuki dirinya. Jaket kulit yang mengerudunginya kemudian dibuka. Dia berkata, "Apakah aku dimaafkan?"

"Anda tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun, Masamune-sama," jawab Kojuuro. Hatinya hancur melihat mata kiri Masamune sembab karena menangis. Kedua pipinya memerah, bibirnya sedikit bengkak.

"Apakah Katsuie memaafkanku?"

"Anda sudah melakukan segala cara untuk melindunginya."

"Apakah dia sudah tenang sekarang? Apakah dia sudah menemukan yang selama ini dicari?"

"Anda terus berada di sampingnya sampai menemui ajal. Apakah Anda melihat bagaimana raut wajahnya?"

"Dia tersenyum, dia bahagia…"

"Itu artinya, dia telah menemukan apa yang dia cari selama ini, Masamune-sama."

"Dia menyuruhku berbahagia. Apakah aku layak berbahagia setelah dia mati, Kojuuro?"

"Anda layak atas segala kebahagiaan di muka bumi ini, Tuanku. Karena Shibata-kun pun berbahagia sekarang…"

Masamune menoleh ke arah hutan. Pandangannya jauh menatap kekosongan, membayangkan Katsuie berada di sana dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Dia kemudian berkata, "Aku mau pulang, Kojuuro. Bawa aku pulang ke Oshuu…"

-the end-

* * *

A/N : haloooo~! Apa kabar, Basara lovers? Ketemu lagi dg saya, Rie. Kali ini, saya mengangkat cerita dari Basara 4. Plotnya saya ambil waktu Masamune menyelamatkan Katsuie. Tapi semua adegan yang ada di cerita ini adalah murni karangan saya. Entah kenapa saya pengen banget bikin cerita angst dari keduanya. Yg belom tau macam apa sih Masamune menyelamatkan Katsuie dari tangan Oda, sok atuh nonton cutscene Basara 4.

Makasih buat yang udah mampir dan baca. Maaf kalo ceritanya gak bagus. Monggo mampir ke kolom review/komen. Tapi jangan FLAME ya. Kalo gak suka, ya udah jangan baca dan jangan komen. OK? Kolom review/komen hanya untuk kritik dan saran, tidak utk menghujat. Arigatooo~!


End file.
